Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems include electronic mail (e-mail) computing systems and calendar computing systems. These systems can be combined into a single application, or they can be different applications.
E-mail computing systems surface user interfaces that allow users to perform e-mail functions, such as author, send, receive and organize e-mail messages. They also allow the user to configure folders and filter settings, among other things.
Calendar computing systems surface user interfaces that allow users to perform calendar operations. Calendar operations can include such things as scheduling tasks or appointments, scheduling meetings, sending and receiving meeting requests, among other things.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.